


Remember

by KyroReinbrand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Angst, Hurt Scott, Hurt Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Scott, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott-Centric, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyroReinbrand/pseuds/KyroReinbrand
Summary: Scott receives a concerning phone call from stiles in the middle of the night. When he goes to investigate, something causes him to crash with his bike and he blacks out.When Scott wakes up, he not only finds out he has been in a coma for a while, but also that he doesn't remember any of the faces around him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Howling Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story in 2016 and Posted it on Wattpad. That version has like 30 chapters and I have decided to rewrite each chapter and post it on here. The original wasn't finished but I might finish the story on here. Who knows?

* * *

The usually soft melody from his ringing phone was loud and immediately reminded him of danger when it woke him in the middle of the night. Still half asleep he grabbed the phone from his nightstand and read the name of the caller, it was Stiles. He clicked the green phone icon on the screen and held the phone to his ear. 

‘What's up Stiles? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night? ...Is there something wrong?’

But no sound came out of the speaker.

‘... Stiles, are you there? Stiles? Hello can you hear me? Hello? Stiles? Are you in trouble?’ 

Still it was all quiet. And just before Scott touched the red button, thinking Stiles maybe butt dialed him, he heard something from the other side.

‘... Scott’

The phone call was ended. Was that Stiles? Is he in trouble or sleepwalking? It didn’t even matter to Scott if it was serious or not, the only thing Scott could think of doing now was making sure that his best friend was okay. Even if he was just sleepwalking, he had to know. He quickly hopped out of bed and put on some clothes. He grabbed was too much in a hurry that he forgot to take his helmet that was laying on top of his dresser. 

He didn’t have to worry about keeping quiet for his mom, she was working the night shift at the hospital this week. Scott walked down the stairs and grabbed his keys that he left on the table. He rushed out the door and walked to his motorbike.

He took the shortcut through the woods on a small old dirt road. The stormy wind was shaking all the trees and dark rainy clouds covered the night sky. The wind made a lot of noise as it was blowing through the trees. The howling of the wind overshadowed the sound of something hitting Scott’s bike. 

Whatever it was that hit his bike got jammed in the wheel and obstructed the motor. He was driving at a high speed when his wheel stopped spinning, causing the motor to slide and fall over. Scott only realized it at the last moment when he lost control over the bike and fell down with it. Scott held on to the bike as it slid sideways over the dirt road for a couple of feet until it came to a full stop against a tree. Scott collided with the tree head first and instantly blacked out.

* * *

‘911 What’s your emergency?’

‘There has been an accident here in Beacon Hills Reserve, someone on a motorcycle crashed here, I am not sure if he is alive …’

* * *

Melissa was at work at the ER, her shift now almost being over when an ambulance arrived and rolled in a brancard. Immediately a bunch of nurses and doctors responded to it and wheeled the person through the hallway. Melissa caught a glimpse of who was on there and her level of concern rose instantly. She rushed over and pushed her way through the people surrounding the brancard. 

‘Scott! Oh god no no no, Scott can you hear me?’ 

Melissa hoped that Scott would respond, but it seemed like he was unconscious. One of the ambulance brothers was with them and explained the situation, that they found him unconscious at a crash scene in the woods. A thought rushed through Melissa’s mind, why would Scott be up at 3 AM and driving through the woods? But it didn’t matter. She could ask him that after he healed. Melissa was determined to come with him in the operating room, but Dr. Geyer pulled her away. 

‘Melissa, I understand you are worried right now but I think it’s best if you stay outside and wait.’ 

‘No I need to make sure he will be okay!’ Melissa shook her head and tried to walk off to her son.

‘We can handle this, Melissa. You know we will take care of him in the best way possible.’

Melissa looked up at him, her eyes filled with worry. She knew he was speaking the truth. She sighed and looked into the direction of the operating room. 

‘You’re right. Alright then.’

‘Maybe it’s best if you call some people you want to notify, maybe the sheriff. Okay?

Melissa nodded and told Dr. Geyer to go help her son. She walked over to a quiet room and sat down, taking in the situation. She noticed she was trembling from the adrenaline and shock. Probably because it had been a while since Scott got hurt and it always worried her sick when he did. Especially when he passes out, werewolves are strong and usually are _really_ hurt for them to pass out. Let alone a true alpha. She took a few more minutes to calm down before she called Scott’s friends. 

* * *

Melissa was sitting in the waiting room when Lydia and Malia walked towards her.

‘Are you okay Melissa?’ Lydia asked as she laid a hand on Melissa’s shoulder.

‘I'm alright I guess, I'm just very scared he is badly hurt. I don’t know how severe it is yet. ‘How about you two, how are you feeling? Do the others know too? Did you tell them?’ Melissa asked.

‘We are shocked too, Lydia called me right before you called me. She already knew something was wrong, but we didn’t know what until you called us. We thought he dying.’ Malia said.

‘She's right. We called Liam and Mason. Stiles didn't pick up. Liam and Mason are on their way.’ Lydia added.  
  
Dr. Geyer interrupted when he came walking out of the operating room and approached them.

‘Melissa, can I talk to you for a second?’

‘Just tell it here, they should know it as well.’

Dr. Geyer looked at Malia and Lydia and nodded. ‘Alright then. First of all, he’s stable. His injuries are not life threatening. However, the injuries are quite severe and might leave some damage. The most concerning injury is the head trauma. It appears he has hit his head during the crash and fractured his skull. He is lucky he didn’t break his neck, but we don’t know how bad the brain damage will be. Right now he is in a coma and we will have to wait and see when he wakes up. 

Melissa took a deep breath and felt some tears welling up. She quickly wiped them away and nodded.

‘Okay. You said that is the most concerning injury, what other injuries does he have?’

‘He has some bruising and cuts, but nothing that won’t heal on its own.’ Dr. Geyer said. 

Knowing that Scott is a werewolf, those small injuries will heal within a day if everything is right. Hopefully the head injury as well. Melissa thanked Dr. Geyer and asked him if she could see him. He told her she could but no more than two people should go in. Malia and Lydia told Melissa she should go in on her own first and they stayed outside to wait. From where they were standing, they could see Melissa sitting next to the bed.

‘Do you think he will heal? Will he get better?’ Malia asked to Lydia.

‘I can't say. I've seen him heal from severe injuries before, but this time? I don't know. Something feels off about it. I usually don’t feel anything when someone just gets hurt. Only when their life is in danger. The previous time that happened, it was when Theo had actually killed him. He did come back from being dead, but it took him incredibly long to heal that one wound. So maybe there’s more to it than it seems, I feel weird about it. Very weird. Let's just hope for the best. Let's just hope he will wake up soon.’ 

Malia was the first to hear someone running towards them. Both her and Lydia turned their head in the direction of the sound and saw who was approaching them, it was Stiles.

‘How is he doing? I heard about the crash from my father, sorry if I'm late but I lost my phone yesterday. I guess you probably called me.’ 

‘He is right there.’ Malia pointed at the window.

Stiles looked through it and saw Scott’s unconscious form laying on the hospital bed, his mother holding his hand. It hurt him to see the both of them in pain. Scott quite literally in physical pain, but Melissa was clearly emotionally distressed. Stiles wondered what kind of trouble Scott had gotten himself in this time. 

‘Oh buddy...’


	2. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scott wakes up, he finds himself in a hospital bed. He has been in a coma for six weeks and doesn't recognize any of the people around him, let alone himself.

'I'll put the flowers on the table.' A friendly female voice said in the background. 

A male voice answered something but the sound of their voices faded to white noise. Almost dozing off again, he was awoken once more by the friendly voice in the room. This time the sound came from closer to his ear.

'One of your friends is here to see you.'

He felt a hand touching his arm.

'I'll leave you alone with him.' The woman said and he heard her footsteps fading. 

A young man's voice started talking.

'Hey buddy, how are you doing? I have to say that I'm not doing so well myself the past few weeks. It's very lonely without my best friend sometimes, you know? Sometimes when I’m with my dad at the police station, there are emergency calls about car accidents and every time I think of you. It makes me worry about you. It’s still so weird. The last time you were in the hospital was when you were six years old, right? Normally you would never go to the hospital, you know. And that makes me even more worried, because you are healing very slow. You probably don't even hear me saying this, just like all the other times I've been here. It doesn't matter. As long as you get better soon, it's alright’ The person said. 

There was a long pause before he started speaking again. It even sounded like he sniffled for a moment. 

‘Just wake up buddy, I've heard there is a missing body in the woods, a dead body.' He heard the young man chuckle. 'Maybe we could go and check it out together.'

Scott tried to open his eyes and say something back, but he couldn't move a muscle.

'I brought you some flowers, you can't see them but maybe you can smell them. Don't worry, there is no wolfsbane or mistletoe in it. They are beautiful flowers. I have no idea what kind of flowers they are, they are just beautiful, okay? Take that from me. They are white and blue, with some different green leaves and … things? I'll ask your mom if she takes care of them. It wouldn’t be the first time, she has done it for every little bouquet i brought so far. I bring you one every week. So this is the sixth one now.’ The person said and scoffed. ‘Wow. It has already been six weeks now.' 

The person’s monologue was interrupted by the ringtone of someone’s phone. The young man picked it up. Scott could hear the entire conversation from the other side of the line as well, as if it was right by his ear. The other person on the line asked them to come over to the station, Scott assumed the police station he was talking about just before. 

'I'm on my way.'

He heard the man putting his phone away.

'I'm very sorry but I have to go, take care of yourself, buddy'

He felt him touch his hand again, this time Scott tried everything he could to open up his eyes or say something before the person would leave, and with all force he succeeded to move his index finger just far enough to touch the man's hand.

'Did you do that? Can you hear me?'

The hand let go off him, Scott heard him run away and open a door.

'I think he is awake! Someone please get Melissa McCall!'

His footsteps came closer again and he heard more voices in the background coming closer. 

'He moved his finger when I touched him! I swear, I believe he can hear us. I think he is waking up!'

'Did you only see him moving his finger? No other signs?'

'No just his finger. But that's a sign, though? I mean it could be right?'

'It doesn't always have to be, but you're right, it could be. Let's wait for the doctor to check on him.'

Another person came in the room.

'Thank god, Melissa you're here! I think he's waking up, he moved his finger when I touched him.'

'Honey can you hear me?' The women laid her hand on his arm. 'Scott, can you give me any sign that you can hear me? Can you move your finger again?'

He still couldn't open his eyes or speak.

_ 'I just did it, I should be able to do it now too. Come on, why won't my finger move?'  _ Scott thought. He tried his best, but yet it had no result.

'Are you sure Stiles?' The women asked.

'Very sure. Just try again, he has to be hearing us.'

Scott was still trying to move.

' _ I need to focus, just focus on my finger, nothing else.'  _ He told himself in his mind.  _ 'Concentrate... _ '

'Scott, it's me Stiles. If you can hear me, please move your finger, or any other sign you can give.'

And he did. Scott lifted his finger just enough to be noticed.

'Did you see that Melissa? He moved his finger! He can hear us! Hey Scott we're here!

'I saw it Stiles! Scott, honey, take it easy. Try to open your eyes, but take it slow. Take your time sweetheart, I won't leave.'

Scott now only focused on his eyes.

'Give me a second, I'm calling the station. I'm not leaving either.' The young man said as he walked out of the room.

Slowly, he could open his eyes a little. A bright white light blinded him and he squinted his eyes in a reflex. He tried to open them again but this time he let his eyes get used to the light before he opened them any further.

'Stiles get over here! He is opening his eyes!'

He heard someone running into the room. The bright white light slowly turned into a blurry mix of colors.

'Scott can you see us?'

'Just take it easy Stiles, give him some time. He probably has no idea what's going on.'

Slowly, Scott could recognize some shapes around him. He saw that there were two people beside his bed, their blurry faces became clear enough to see that they were from a middle aged woman and a young man around eighteen years old. He opened his mouth a little and tried to say some words, but no sound came out of his throat yet. Instead he felt how bad his throat was burning from how thirsty he was.

'Ssh it's okay Scott, you don't have to speak yet. Just take your time, there is no hurry.' The woman told him.

'Lydia is on her way with Malia, I called them. Do you want me to call Liam and Mason too? Or would that be too much for you? I guess I'll just tell them and ask them to wait.' The young man said with his phone in his hand.

The nurse came closer and brought him a glass of water.

'To make your throat feel a little better, you must be thirsty.'

Scott now could move a little more and turned his head to see where he was. He knew it was a hospital, but it didn’t look familiar. He looked at the people around the bed, the ones he heard talking. He saw their faces in great detail, but he didn't recognize any of them.

' _ Who are these people? Do I know them _ ?'

He looked at them again and tried to remember who they were, hopefully some names would pop up in his mind. Unfortunately he only recognized their voices because he heard them talk to each other right before he woke up. If he couldn’t use his memory to think of their names, he could figure it out with some logic. The young man called the middle aged woman Melissa, and she called him Stiles. They were calling him Scott. That name didn't sound familiar to him, but he tried to remember.

' _ Is that my name? Am I Scott? I don’t remember that. But what do I do remember? Literally nothing. Who am I? What happened to me that I don't remember anything? How did I end up in the hospital?' _

Scott tried to get up a little but winced from his back hurting. His muscles felt weak, probably from not using them for weeks.

'Oh do you want to sit up? I'll help you.' The woman called Melissa said and she helped him by pressing the button on the bed to change the position of the mattress into a sitting position. Melissa put an extra pillow behind his back for more support and reached him the glass of water. 

'Drink some.' she said.

She brought the glass to his mouth so he could drink. He grabbed it carefully with both his hands and took a sip. It was very relieving to finally ease his sore throat with some water.

'What happened?’ He croaked out, but it sounded really bad.

‘You were in an accident Scott, with your bike. You got hurt pretty bad, hit your head really hard. That’s why you have been in a coma now for six weeks. But it’s all okay now, you’re awake and that’s all that matters honey. I'm so happy you’re back!' She said and teared up. 'I almost thought I would lose my son for good this time! But you were strong and pulled through, as always.' Melissa said and wiped away her tears that were now rolling over her cheeks. 

  
' _ She called me her son, is she my mother? She seems so happy that I'm awake, but I don't know her. How do I tell her that I don't remember her? I mean, how would she react? She finally thinks she has me back and I don’t want to break her heart by telling her I have no idea who she is... I think it would tear her apart. Maybe I will get my memory back later, until then I better pretend to know her. I don't want to hurt her, or anyone else for that matter. Maybe it’s best I pretend to know all of those people that know me until I remember who they are.’  _


	3. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scott experiences the first full moon after he woke up from being in a coma, he discovers he had forgotten more about himself than expected.

'Scott, I'm going to work. Call me if something goes wrong okay? Take care of yourself!' Scott's mom called up from downstairs. 

He heard her walk out of the door and get into the car. A few seconds later he heard the engine revving and the car drive away. With a sigh, Scott stepped out of his bed and walked to his bathroom where he took a long refreshing shower. About fifteen minutes later he came back to his room with his towel wrapped around his lower body. As he walked towards his bed to sit down, his phone on his nightstand lit up from multiple text messages he received. Scott picked it up looked at his notifications, they were all texts from Stiles.

‘ _Fuck.’_ Scott thought when he opened them and read that Stiles was on his way to visit him. 

_'Great. I hate to pretend to know what I'm talking about. I just woke up yesterday, why can't they leave me alone once? I’d rather not speak too much with someone right now, I still haven't got any of my memory back and have no clue what I should keep a conversation about. I mean, I could always explain to him what is really going on, but Should I? I have this gut feeling that I shouldn’t. I'll just pretend there is nothing wrong, and see what happens next. Maybe I get some memories back when I talk about things with someone. Maybe it's not that bad._ ' 

Scott put his clothes on and went downstairs to get himself some late breakfast. When he stood in the kitchen with the his head stuck inside the fridge looking for food, he heard the doorbell. Scott closed the fridge and walked to the front door to open it. It was Stiles standing at the door as expected.

'Hey Scott,' Stiles wrapped his arms around his best friend and tightly hugged him. 'I've missed you buddy.' 

Scott was just standing there uncomfortably and didn't really know what to do for a second. He ended up returning the hug to not make it any more awkward.

'How are you doing? Feeling normal already?' Stiles asked him. 

'Kind of, I guess. You want something to drink?' 

'Yeah sure.'

Scott walked back to the kitchen and poured them both a glass of coke. Stiles stood leaning against the counter and looking questionable at Scott.

'Can I ask you something, Scott?' 

'Yeah, sure go ahead.' Scott said, although he rather would tell him no.

'What is the last thing you remember from the night you had the accident?'

Scott didn't know what to answer.

'Uhm, I- I don't remember anything that happened that night, I guess. It’s all just a big blur.'

'Not even what you were doing the afternoon before?'

Scott started to feel a little more nervous.

'No, like I said, my mind is a bit foggy about it. Maybe if you tell me what happened, I can remember something?'

'You want me to tell you what happened? I don't know all of it, I can only tell you what I know. What I heard, was that a man found you in the woods when he was walking his dog at night. He found the place where you crashed with your bike. There was a storm that night, you probably hit something without seeing or hearing it, something that made you crash. The man said he saw you lay against a tree, unresponsive. Thank God he was there to call 911, you were injured pretty bad. A lot of small injuries like bruises and stuff, but the worst of it was something like a skull fracture, you weren't wearing your helmet. You stayed in a coma for six weeks. We didn't get what was wrong, I mean, it took you so long to heal. Just as long as other people need to heal.'

Scott didn't understand what Stiles meant with that. 

'Those six weeks, almost everyday I came to visit you. The first days I expected you to wake up any moment. But after the first week I began to realize you wouldn't wake up any time soon. From that moment on I started to worry, I needed to find out what really happened that night. Something else happened to you I guess, something other than just that crash. Something only you know. That's also the reason why I asked you. I did some research about that night. Your mom was working a night shift when you were here alone that night. She told me that you were doing fine when she left, she didn't notice anything strange. Later that night you apparently had an urgent reason to leave. I mean, why else would you leave after midnight and go for a ride through the woods? So I needed to know what that reason was. I asked Melissa if I could take a look at your phone, to see if you called or texted anyone before you left.' 

Stiles kept silent for a few seconds.

'Well, did you find anything?' Scott asked.

'Yes, I found something really strange, Scott. After midnight you received a call from my number. My old number. I lost my phone earlier that day.' 

There was a moment of silence when Stiles and Scott stared at each other.

'Where did you lose your phone?' Scott said, breaking the silence. 

'I don't know exactly, otherwise I wouldn't have lost it. But the last time I used it was when I got a call from Parrish. He asked me if I could come to check on this house where people heard someone scream. The house was empty, abandoned. When I got home, I couldn't find my phone anymore. Maybe I lost it in that house, or on the streets on my way to or from there. I thought I maybe left it at the station or someone probably stole it, I don’t know. It didn't come up in my mind to check that house again or the streets. It wasn't that Important to me, I bought a new one with a new number. So my only hope is that you remember who you talked to or what was said. That's the only way to find out what happened to you.'

Stiles looked at Scott, hoping he would remember the call. Scott sighed and shook his head, looking away from Stiles because his stare was making him anxious.

'I'm sorry, I don't remember it anymore. Maybe it comes back later. I can't help you now.'

'Yeah maybe it's just nothing bad, don't worry about it too much. It must all be a big shock for you too. By the way, did you speak to the others already? I told them not to visit you all at once, maybe that would be too much for you. But did they call or text you already?’

Scott panicked a little, he did receive some texts and some calls he didn't answer, but he can't say who said what and who they all were. He tried to remember some names of the contacts in his phone that texted him. He remembered a few names he saw in the contact list, but which ones texted him, he couldn't say. He just took a guess. 

'I believe Kira texted me, asking when she could come to visit me if I wanted to...' Scott said hesitantly.

'Kira? Did you hear from Kira? How? Did she get back from the Skinwalkers, are you sure?'

Scott felt his heart rate rising. Wrong name. 

_'Skinwalkers?’_

Scott quickly corrected himself. 

'Oh no I meant uhm... Lydia. Lydia texted me. Not Kira of course. No it was Lydia.' Scott said and tried to laugh it off.

Stiles squinted for a moment, making Scott nervous he was catching on to the truth. However the look disappeared from his face right after. 

'That could be, she already mentioned that she wanted to talk to you as soon as possible.'

_'Thank God,_ ' Scott was thinking, _'He doesn't notice.'_

'I have to work tonight, I don't know what your plans are for tonight but I can't help you. I asked Liam if he could keep an eye on Hayden and himself, so you don't have to help them. I thought it might be a little to soon now for you. Instead you can focus on yourself instead.’

Scott thought he was probably talking about babysitting some boy and girl. Did he have younger siblings? He had no idea who Hayden or Liam were. 

'Yeah that's better. Liam can handle it of course, he's old enough.'

Stiles frowned and looked at Scott as if he had just said the most ridiculous thing ever and kept staring at Scott this way for a few seconds until he just shook his head and continued talking. 

'You think you are going to be fine tonight yourself? I understand if you don't want to be alone the first time after six weeks. I could always ask Parrish to check on you.'

Again Scott didn't get what Stiles was talking about. Who is Parrish and why would he need someone to check on him at night? Scott then he remembered that his mother was working night shifts and that she stayed home for him last night. Maybe it was just for him not to feel alone.

'No thanks I'll be fine. I can take care of myself.' 

'Okay, but when something goes wrong, you can always call me or Parrish or whoever you want to call. I believe I can say, we're all there for you Scott. Just like you've always been there for us.'

'Thanks, Stiles, that's very nice to hear.' Scott said while having no idea what the hell he ever did for these people. 

* * *

Later that night when Stiles had already left his house, Scott was laying on his bed. He stared out his window upside down to see the sunset. He thought about what Stiles told him about what happened to him. The crash, the phone call. 

_‘If Stiles had lost it, who called with Stiles' phone? What did that person say to him?’_ But Scott still couldn't remember anything from that night. Nothing rang a bell. ' _It will come back, it just takes time. At least I hope so...'_

The sky slowly turned from a peachy orange to a lilac blue color. There were just a few clouds in the air, the moon and stars were shining brightly in the night sky. Scott decided it was time to get ready for bed. He got up and walked to his bathroom where he brushed his teeth and drank some water. He took some Tylenol with it to ease the headache he could feel coming up. He yawned and looked in the mirror as his eyes watered. 

'What the ...' 

He moved closer to the mirror and blinked his eyes a few times, getting rid of the tears that were blurring his vision a bit and might have caused him to perceive his reflection in the wrong way. He splashed some water in his face and dried it off with a towel. He looked up in the mirror again, this time seeing nothing. 

_'I'm probably just so tired that I'm already half dreaming, seeing weird things in the mirror. It was definitely not real what I just saw, I have brown eyes. Not red.'_

Scott checked in the mirror again to be sure. Just brown eyes. The same brown eyes as the first time he looked in the mirror yesterday. 

That was the first time he saw himself in the mirror after he woke up from the coma. He had stood there looking at his reflection in that mirror for half an hour, until someone asked him if he was okay. He was just staring at the person in his reflection, The guy he didn't remember. Himself. He probably looked like that all his life, but it just felt weird. After looking in the mirror multiple times that day, he got used to it. When he looked in the mirror now, he didn't really care about it anymore. 

Scott walked back to his bed. It was almost completely dark outside by now. He laid down and stared out of the window once again. The few clouds that were left were slowly dissolving, the longer he kept staring the more stars he was seeing. He felt his eyes getting heavy and slowly he closed them as he dozed off. That did not last for long as he was woken up by an intense stinging sensation in his head. He cried out from the sudden pain and jolted up, placing his hands in his hair. When he looked up he saw his shadow on the wall because of the moonlight shining on his back. It was a full moon. He jumped out of bad and ran into the bathroom where he rested his hands on both sides of the sink and leaned on it. The headache came in waves and made him groan from the pain. The tylenol was clearly not working. He tried to grab the glass for drinking some more water, but the moment he saw his hand he screamed. He raised his hand to his face and watched closely how his nails were growing into sharp dark claws. 

_'What is this?! What's happening?!'_

His eyes focused from his hand to his reflection in the mirror, seeing his eyes glowing a bright crimson. His jaw dropped at the sight of this, revealing sharp fangs growing out. 

_'This can't be real, it can't be! This is impossible. Supernatural things don't exist. I must be dreaming! I fell asleep, that’s it. How do I wake up when I'm dreaming? Counting fingers? I count ten. Shit, that doesn't work. What else, what else works? Pain. I have to see if I feel pain. That's how you find out. Maybe if I scratch or pinch myself I'll realise I'm dreaming and wake up.'_ Scott thought to himself and looked at his hands. He used the claws from his right hand to scratch the top of his right arm. He scratched deep enough to actually cut his skin, but he still did not wake up. He looked at the blood coming out of his arm and quickly grabbed a towel to wrap around it. 

_'If I'm not waking up now, does that mean this is real? No, no it can't be. What if this still is a dream? What if I'm still in a coma but didn't wake up yet?’_

Scott looked at his arm and removed the towel to see how bad the bleeding was, but there was no wound or scratch at all. 

_'See, it's not real. It's all in your head.'_

A wave of relief washed over him but lasted a mere second til the moment he caught his reflection in the mirror. His face was not the same anymore. He had more hair on his face, it was not like a common beard. Even his hairline had changed on his forehead. His ears were bigger and pointy, his whole face around his nose and eyebrows was different. He looked more like a wolf, a werewolf. Whatever kind of dream this was, He had to make sure it would not turn into even more of a nightmare. Scott turned around and locked the bathroom door. He broke the handle off with a surprising amount of strength, just so he could not open it from inside or anyone else outside. No one else could get hurt this way. Scott got into the bathtub and sat down in it, burying his head in his hands. 

_'Wake up...'_


End file.
